1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of camera repair and photography and more particularly to a portable device that is suitable for use as a means to mount and manipulate the positions of a camera during the repair process and as a means to mount a camera in a fixed position in lieu of utilizing a conventional tripod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices which support cameras while they are in the process of being examined or repaired are known in the prior art. However, such devices are often inadequate to serve the objectives sought by the repair technician. For example, existing devices are typically complex in their design, too weak in their construction to support the heavier and more cumbersome video cameras and often are without the necessary features that allow the camera to be elevated, rotated and tilted in all directions to facilitate the examination and repair process. The present invention solves the many problems and drawbacks associated with the prior art devices. It provides a lightweight and portable device that is structurally much stronger than the devices of the prior art and supports all types of cameras, including the conventional 35 mm variety used for still photography, movie cameras and video cameras. It provides the further advantage of employing a wide range of versatility in that the device permits the technician access to all the external regions of the camera and virtually all areas that contain the camera's internal components in order to properly examine, repair and test the camera. The unique structure of the device permits the camera to be elevated, rotated and tilted in almost any direction and locked into the desired position simply with the turn of a single knob. These same features also serve to provide the photography enthusiast with the means to stabilize and manipulate the camera during a picture taking session and, in essence, provide a more desirable option to the conventional tripod apparatus.
The advantages and distinctions of the present invention over the prior art will become clearly evident in the following disclosure.